


Poor Mary.

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little smutty, Cute, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Johnlock Smut, Multi, Smutty, poor mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well . John and sherlock ... Tut tut . Sherlock confesses his love for John, and then ...well things get pretty heated but isnt it just their luck that Mary ,john's loving wife walks in?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Mary.

**Author's Note:**

> My very second story , my first was a truly terrible One shot so hope this ones a little better :D hope you enjoy xxx!

"JOHN!". John sat up straight ,rudley awoken by a bellowing sherlock. "What is it now?" John hissed sharply as he got up from his slumped position on his chair. "John, come here now". John groaned as he stood up straight and walked slowly across the room. "I will hit you if you wake me up again, now what the hell is it!?" . "John i was watching you sleep and you looked so innocently peaceful and dumb-minded , ive decided that no time will be right, so why not do it now". "Sherlock what the hell are you talking about?" "You're actually scaring me now". John said with a slight edge to his voice that uneased Sherlock . "John I love you" . Sherlock confessing his love wasn't easy , but it felt like a gaining weight as time went on had been lifted right off his chest. 

 

"Ha, what?" With a tone that was sure to unimpress. "Well John , you heard what I said didn't you? I told you I love you isn't that easy enough for you to understand?...even with your simple mind?" As soon as those words slipped from his mouth he deduced John simply was not pleased. "Sherlock please tell me, Sherlock you are playing a sick joke on me , please , stop it. It isn't funny Sherlock. Stoppit." John fumed at him. "John , this is no joke it took a while to realise my feelings but it was just too late I'm afraid, you being married and all..." He wavered. "YES SHERLOCK I AM FUCKING MARRIED THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" john screamed at him. "John calm down , no need to get so het up, now tell me why you're angry". "Why am I angry!?" " I'll tell you why i'm fucking angry!" "I'm ANGRY because I'm married to a BRILLIANT CARING LOVING woman and ALL I can think about is ripping your clothes off after what you told me!"

 

Within 10 seconds sherlocks hands were ripping off John's jumper. John began to unbutton sherlocks shirt quickly. When both their shirts were off sherlock grabbed John by the shoulders and pushed him roughly against the wall. He teased his fingers through johns sandy hair and kissed him hard. It took John's breath away it felt like sparks were flying and all he wanted was more. Sherlock grabbed John's hand and pulled him into his bedroom knocking over a vase on the way and not even caring. John pushed Sherlock onto the bed and took controll . He ripped off Sherlocks pants revealing a large strain against his underwear . John smiled and bit and sucked and kissed along sherlocks neck. Sherlock moaned in pleasure. The lump in sherlocks underwear grew larger and harder. "You like that hmm" John said seductively. "Mmm yes ,John ,more" He spat out in breaths. John smiled and slipped off sherlocks underwear. Sherlocks eyes widened and he stiffened but diddnt object . "John are you sure you shou" He was cut off with his own gasp . John had brought his open mouth to sherlocks cock. He began to suck and move his tongue around while moving his hand in rythem. "Oh my god John please more please I need it" Sherlock begged ,Sherlock has only begged twice in his life. 

 

Sherlock had his turn and now he wanted to please John. He turned John on his back and got on top of him he was leaning down and kissing him roughly and just as he slid his tongue into Johns mouth roughly the bedroom door opened. A scream escaped Mary's lips. A scream of shock and horror. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON!?!?!" She shouted as if the whole world needed to hear. Sherlock got off John guiltily and sat on the floor hidden behind the bed. Mary stared John in the eyes. She just stared and stared but he couldent look at her. Tears were steaming down Mary's face. John's heart was beating so fast and loud he was sure she could hear it. "I can't, I dont believe it" she whispered . "I just can't" her bottom lip crumpled and she began sobbing like a little girl. It didn't help the akward atmosphere that both Sherlock and John were still fully naked. "EXPLAIN IT JOHN!" "EXPLAIN THIS TO ME" She screamed with everything in her. "I can't" his whisper sounded so pathetic she couldent look at him anymore. She picked up a lamp and threw it across the room shattering anything in its wake. Sherlock was damp with sweat from the nervous tremmors Mary had just put him through. "I'm sorry" he whispered ,his voice hoarse. John got dressed quickly and ran after Mary . Sherlock wiped away his falling tears and his brothers words echoed through his head "Dont get involved Sherlock. CARING is not an advantage" Sherlock left through the window minutes later. And will I tell you something funny? He felt like it was all worth it to be with John Watson for that very little time. He was, in fact , in love.


End file.
